Between Times
by musicgivesmewings
Summary: Ten years have passed since Padme gave birth to Luke and Leia. Both Luke and Leia have live happily with out any knowledge of the acts of their father, the cause of their mother's death, and that one another even other exist. The story fills between 3&4.
1. A Jedi Begins To Emerge

Chp 1

A Jedi Begins To Emerge

Ten years have passed since Padme gave birth to Luke and Leia, and ten years have passed since Padme died. Both Luke and Leia have live happily with out any knowledge of the awful acts of their father, the cause of the death of their mother, and that one another even exist.

"Luke! Luke! Supper!"

"Coming Uncle!" Young Luke ran into the kitchen of the small house in the desserts of Tatooine.

"Careful Luke, slow down."

"Sorry Uncle. I finished cleaning the R2 unit, it should be ready to go to work tomorrow I just have to make a small adjustment and add the restraining bolt."

"Luke is the door locked because without a restraining bolt that little droid could run away again."

"I made sure to secure the door with the dead bolts, that droid isn't going anyway."

"Wonderful, now go wash up for supper." Luke scurried off to wash up.

His uncle sighed. "Beru, what will we do when he gets older and wants to know of his father?"

"Well we will cross that bridge when we come to it. Now just enjoy having him around. Don't think of his father."

"But what if he finds out he's here and comes for him? What will we do then? We don't know where that Jedi who brought him here is or if he's even alive so he couldn't help us if he did come"

"Shh. Here he comes."

"If who comes?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing Luke. You ready to eat?"

Luke didn't seem to be satisfied with that but said nothing.

As they ate his uncle knocked a glass off the table and Luke caught it before it hit the ground.

Both his aunt and uncle gasp as he sets the glass back on the table and refills it. He obviously thought nothing of it.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

Luke was getting the feeling they were hiding something from him.

They finished the meal and Luke went back to finish the R2 unit.

"Beru, I think he knows we don't want him to know something, but he has the fast reflexes like his father. What if he becomes a Jedi? His father could pull him to the dark side!"

"I told you don't worry about that know."

"What are they hiding R2D3? What am I not suppose to know?"

"Beep, blip, whistle."

"Oh well, now let's get that restraining bolt on you so you don't run away again."

Luke finished with the bolt and went inside to sleep.

That night Luke dreamed he was in a starship being chased. There were others in the ship a man flying, a wookie copiloting, and a woman. The blasts were coming from every direction. They flew and then they were forced to man the guns. The ship continued on and Luke sat in at a gun trying to hit the ships. Luke was sure it was real and that he was going to die.

He then woke up in a cold sweat. He sighed, it was only a dream it meant nothing but it had seemed so real like a memory that never happened. He turned over and went back to sleep.

**Sorry it's so short. More will come! Also sorry I haven't updated Captured in a long time. I have chapter 7 written but just need to type it. Hope you enjoyed it! R & R!**


	2. The Birth of the Rebellion

Sorry been a while. Here's the next and last chapter. Not sure where I'm going any more. I'll include a little info on where Jar Jar Binks, R2D2, and C3PO are.

Between Times

The Birth of the Rebellion

Leia sat listening to her father talking to the leaders of a new rebellion against the empire called the alliance. Leia was only 12 but she understood every word of politics that her father usually discussed but this she had never heard him talk of this. This was illegal she would ask him later but still this was very new for her.

Leia left after her father shook hands with the leaders of the alliance. She was slightly discussed; little did she know what a historic moment she had witnessed. She was confused, scared, and worried/. If the empire found about this her father could be put in jail for life but more likely killed.

Leia POV

I found my mother in the kitchen and helped her prepare dinner. She could tell something was bothering me but knew if I wanted to tell her I would have so she just let me be.

What was I going to do? Join the rebellion? Go against my father? I had no idea, but for now it didn't matter.

On Naboo with the Gungans 

" Mesa thinx wese should contact thesa queena of Naboo. Maybe theysa can he usa." Jar Jar proposed.

After the fall of the republic Jar Jar had gone home to Naboo and had become a high ranking official.

With R2D2 and C3PO 

C3PO had had his memory wiped so he naturally had no Memories of R2 but they quickly became friends again. Now they served on ships that were based out of Naboo. They always worked together.

R2D2 had also been stripped of his extra gadgets given to him by Anakin. Except for the footage on R2D2 it was almost as if Anakin had Never existed.

**Thanks for reading if you guys want more tell me and I ****might just might**** extend the story. Review!**


End file.
